


On the Mellow Side

by used_songs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt: #099 - reliefamnesty round





	On the Mellow Side

It was a relief to let go. Tony let his head fall back passively as James lifted his hips and settled between his thighs. The first rough swipe of his tongue over Tony’s hole was a shock, like electricity. The next was deeper, more invasive, and he groaned, flexing his legs a little. In his lassitude, he felt himself start to harden. James’ loose hair tickled as he bent again to lick and Tony arched his back in order to dig into the sensation.   
  
“Are you gonna fuck me?”  
  
“Maybe.” James’ lips whispered over his skin and he shivered. “Maybe.”


End file.
